Marauders word's
by Lyncess
Summary: Jovens, Bruxos, Irresponsaveis, Inteligentes, Engraçados...Marotos.Quem melhor que eles para narrar sua própria história?Suas aventuras,detenções,planos,risos...A coisa mais dificil da vida é vive la.Mas quando se é um maroto...viver é apenas um detalhe.
1. Relatos 1 Por James Potter

**RELATOS POR JAMES**

"CAPITULO 1- Mingau de Aveia"

-POTTER!

Era tudo que eu não precisava.  
Sério.  
Não alguém gritando meu sobrenome com tanta hostilidade, mas sim ser apanhado, novamente, nos corredores do castelo no meio da noite.  
Ok, ok...Mas não me culpem por eu não estar usando minha capa de invisibilidade.Também...depois de se deliciar na maravilhosa cozinha do castelo, quem iria se lembrar de meras questões mortais como levar detenção por estar andando pelos corredores fora do horário?  
Violei uma regra?Quem se importa!

-BLACK!

Rhá!Pelo menos eu não estava sozinho nessa.E por que estaria?É obvio que meu incansável companheiro de detenções estava a meu lado.E devo acrescentar que ele imediatamente se virou para mim com uma careta estampada no rosto, iluminado pela luz fraca que vinha de minha varinha.  
Não...não posso dizer que a caraça feia de Argo Filch foi uma visão noturna agradável.Mas pra quem já viu as cuecas sujas do Snap...

-Oh-oh...- Sirius murmurou enfiando rapidamente um pedaço de torta exageradamente grande dentro da capa.

-Para variar um pouco vocês dois estão encrencados.- Filch não fez a mínima questão de esconder um sorrisinho satisfeito.-Os dois.Detenção.

"jura?"- pensei comigo mesmo.  
Ora faça-me um favor!Filch era um tapado mesmo.Tão preocupado porque estávamos fora da cama, mas mal sabe ele do vomito de hipogrifo espalhado em seu escritório.  
Ou vocês acham que nossa saída noturna foi apenas para visitarmos a cozinha?Ah, vocês são tão inocentes...

-Sexta.Na minha sala assim que anoitecer.E não se atrasem.Deus sabe como eu estava precisando testar minhas velhas algemas...

Lancei um olhar cômico a Sirius que abafou uma risadinha, com a boca ainda suja de chocolate.Digamos que meu amigo não conseguiu ser muito discreto e se engasgou com a comida que ainda estava tentando engolir.

-Acham que estou brincando, ahn?- o zelador falou de mal humor.-Esperem só para ver!A tempos vocês vem merecendo isso.Tenho certeza que dessa vez, finalmente, Dumbledore vai permitir que vocês tenham um castigo verdadeiro...e doloroso.

Dizendo isso o morcegão velho nos mandou para a cama e deu as costas, andando apressado com aquele jeito estranho dele.  
Olhei para Padfoot que tentava ver se a torta dentro de sua capa ainda estava comestível depois de ser razoavelmente esmagada.Pareceu que sim, pois ele enfiou tudo na boca de uma só vez e logo depois se virou para mim:

-Agora?

Eu precisava de um guarda-chuva.Definitivamente eu precisava de um guarda-chuva para falar com Sirius quando ele estivesse comendo.  
E daqueles guarda-chuvas bem grandes, sabem?Porque quando Pads esta comendo é como se ele quisesse 'compartilhar' esse momento com a gente, entendem?Mesmo que seja apenas as migalhas que saem de sua boca.(não visualizem isso. Estou vendo a cena agora na minha frente e NÃO é uma visão agradável, como filch, as cuecas do Ranhoso... é, vocês me entenderam).  
Fiz uma careta e sem responder, tirei minha capa de invisibilidade de dentro da capa e joguei por cima de nós dois.  
Saímos correndo e logo chegamos ao encalço de Filch, parado em frente à sua própria sala.  
Abafei uma risada quando ele fez menção de abrir a porta, e o idiota espiou por cima do ombro, parecendo ter me ouvido.Tratei de fechar logo a boca, reprimindo minhas gargalhadas.  
Mas, entendam, a cara dele foi muito cômica quando abriu a porta e, no escuro, escorregou teatralmente em uma gosma esverdeada no chão, indo parar estatelado ao lado de algumas caixas.  
Sirius me deu um pontapé para que eu me cala-se.Mas ele não tinha moral para tanto, já que estava gargalhando tanto quanto eu.  
O que fizemos?Corremos, obvio!Arrancamos a capa logo no outro corredor e corremos mais que nossas pernas podiam agüentar até chegarmos a torre da grifinória, onde Sirius ofegou a senha com impaciência:

-Duendes de Aztrickd!Duendes de Aztrickd!

-Certamente que sim, querido.- a mulher gorda murmurou sonolenta abrindo passagem.

Entrei empurrando Pads e ele me empurrando enquanto riamos de nos acabar e eu imitava a cara de Filch quando escorregou no vomito.  
O rosto de Sirius estava muito vermelho e suado quando ele, com muito jeito (anos de pratica), afastou os cabelos dos olhos com um movimento de cabeça.Sempre achei essa atitude meio...gay!Mas as garotas em geral acham isso legal, então... bem, não vamos prolongar o assunto, certo?Sou bem mais eu do que ele.

-Genial, Progs!O morcegão vai ter muito trabalho para limpar aquela sujeira. Afinal, nem sabe o lado certo que se usa uma varinha.

-Sirius, Sirius...Quando o fato de eu ser um gênio virou novidade pra você?- recebi um empurrão por esse comentário e logo depois Padfoot adiantou-se para a escada do nosso dormitório e eu o segui.-Nada como uma boa diversão para se acabar bem a noite.

-Pateticamente correto, James.- Sirius sorriu por cima do ombro enquanto terminava de subir a escada.-Mas ainda prefiro azarar o ranhoso.- ele completou com desdém.-Aquele idiota... Viu como anda pelos corredores como um maricas retardado?- Pads fez uma imitação cômica que se assemelhava muito a um pavão com cãibra, mas acho que aquilo era para ser o Snap andando...

Eu gargalhei enquanto puxava a maçaneta da porta de nosso dormitório.  
Nos deparamos com o Moony de pé, ainda completamente vestido com o uniforme de Hogwarts.O que não era muito normal à noite, quando ele se enfiava em vários livros se descabelando para fazer metros de redações para os professores.  
Troquei um olhar risonho com Sirius que pareceu ler meus pensamentos.Mas isso sempre acontecia, nós dois nos entendíamos apenas com um olhar.Por isso, quando eu queria esconder algo, a melhor idéia era não encará-lo.

-Mas o estranho mesmo é ver Moony tão "apresentável" a essa hora da é gentil.Ficou nos esperando lobinho?- Sirius questionou zombeteiro ao entrar no quarto, cruzando os braços.

-Vi vocês chegando, pelo mapa.Malfeito feito!- Remus Lupin ordenou apontando a varinha para um pergaminho em cima de sua cama.-Deu tudo...certo?

-Melhor impossível.- sorri procurando meu pomo de ouro dentro do meu malão.-E a reunião com os monitores?- questionei me erguendo e fechando o malão com um pontapé.

-Progs, por favor.Não finja que se importa.- Remus falou sorrindo.

Eu sorri de volta me jogando na cama.

-É isso mesmo James.Nem me lembre que Moony arruinou nossa carreira como marotos.-Sirius disse arrancando o casaco e jogando-o a um canto.

Vi Moony revirando os olhos.  
Desde que ele havia sido nomeado monitor chefe, Sirius literalmente entrou em crise.

-Oh, claro.Sou um desertor.-Remus se fingiu de penalizado.

-Como sempre: resposta certa Lupin.Pena que não possa dar nenhum ponto para grifinória.- Padfoot colocou uma mão no ombro de Remus, fingindo-se de pesaroso.-Mas, mesmo você sendo um traidor, talvez eu possa te dar uma coisa melhor.- ele sorriu abertamente.

-Dispenso tudo que for ligado as suas "missões", Sirius, muito obrigado. - Moony se afastou em direção a sua própria cama.-E não me olhe assim.Já encobri aquela sua detenção, convenci Miranda Fennir de que você é um santo, o que é bem difícil de se acreditar, vamos encarar os fatos.- eu gargalhei recapturando meu pomo no ar.-Mas agora ch...

-Eu não estava falando de detenções nem de encontros, seu lesado.- Sirius revidou com mal-humor.-Eu não penso só em marotices e garotas, Remus Lupin.- completou se fazendo de ofendido.

-Não, claro que não.Você também pensa em quadribol, vassouras de corrida, garotas de c...

-Progs!- Remus me interrompeu segurando o riso.

Eu sacudi os ombros como que perguntando se estava dizendo alguma mentira.No fundo só queria azucrinar o velho Padfoot.

-Você esqueceu das visitas à cozinha...- pensei que Remus estivesse me recriminando com aquele 'Progs!', mas ele só queria me ajudar a infernizar o Sirius.

-Atazanar o ranhoso...- eu murmurei soltando meu pomo de ouro para recapturá-lo logo depois.

-Duelos de bruxos...- Remus continuou.

-Olááá...eu estou aqui sabiam?- Sirius se manifestou.Uma coisa que ele odiava era ser ignorado.

-Diga logo de uma vez o que é, Sirius.Estamos morrendo de curiosidade. -Eu falei em meio a um bocejo, só pra ver a cara dele.E valeu a pena.

-Eu ESTAVA falando...Disso.- ele tirou algo de dentro da capa.

Eu, que ainda estava deitado em minha cama brincando com o pomo, ergui meus olhos momentaneamente.  
Sirius tinha nas mãos o livro que Remus estava a muito tempo procurando, pois tratava de uma nova poção inventada recentemente: a poção mata-lobo.  
Padfoot lidando com livros?Achei bem estranho.  
Normalmente meu amigo os usava apenas como peso de papeis e para tacar na minha cabeça quando eu estava dormindo...

-Onde você conseguiu?- Moony se levantou rapidamente, eufórico e surpreso.

-Ahá!Agora te interessa?- Sirius fez ar de ofendido, mas depois deu de ombros e jogou o livro para o amigo.-Afanei da seção reservada. - ele olhou seu reflexo no espelho assentando os cabelos com a mão, e depois encarou Remus pelo mesmo.- E não me venha com sermões!

Olhei a meu lado e vi que Remus não estava com cara de quem ia dar sermão algum.Ele folheava o livro velozmente como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Moony e sua obsessão por livros às vezes me dão medo sabia?

-Eu não...eu não ia...Valeu Pads!

-Só não se acostume.- Sirius escondeu um sorrisinho convencido.-A propósito, Wormtail, onde esta?

É.Realmente eu não tinha notado, mas passando os olhos mais uma vez pelo dormitório reparei que Peter não estava ali.E na cozinha obviamente também não, afinal de contas eu acabava de voltar de lá.

-Na sala comunal.-Remus murmurou distraído ainda folheando o livro.-Terminando uma redação para feitiços.

-Nem reparei nele lá. - Sirius comentou arrancando a camisa e jogando em qualquer canto.-Se bem que Peter se camufla muito bem quando não esta dando pulinhos para idolatrar o Progs.- ele acrescentou maldoso lançando um olhar maroto a mim.

Eu meramente resmunguei alguma coisa e continuei a brincar com meu pomo que estava muito mais interessante do que falar sobre o Wormtail.  
Pensava, naquele momento, no próximo jogo de quadribol, a final contra a Corvinal.  
Seria espetacular.  
Estava realmente eufórico com a perspectiva de erguer a taça, agora, como capitão do time.Capitão!Essa idéia não me saia da cabeça.  
E além do mais, depois que vencêssemos, eu ainda iria poder esfregar na cara daquele seboso que eu sabia voar muito melhor que ele.Quero dizer, um milhão de vezes melhor do que ele.Imaginem só...Seboso Snap voando...há-há...Cômico.  
Fechei os olhos por um momento e me vi pairando sobre as arquibancadas com o pomo seguro nas mãos.Vi Snap furioso, vi as garotas acenando para mim, dando risinhos tolos, e vi Dumbledore.Ele me entregou a taça e então eu...

-James?

-Ahn?- murmurei reabrindo os olhos.

-Eu estava perguntando se você ainda tem aquele estoque de bombas de bosta.- Sirius repetiu já sentado em sua própria cama, vestido com seu pijama.-Oh...- murmurou com uma compreensão irônica lhe passando pelo rosto.-Estava pensando na sua adorada Evans?- ele deu um sorriso incrivelmente debochado. Confesso que demorei alguns segundos para absorver o impacto daquela frase.E...droga!Senti meu rosto corar.

-É...é claro que não.- eu amarrei a cara.Ora já se viu!- E não, eu não tenho mais nenhuma bomba de bosta se quer saber...

-Uhhhh!- Sirius debochou mais ainda.-Ele se irrita tão fácil quanto o assunto é _Evans_.- logo depois dessa frase começou a rir histericamente.Sirius consegue ser tão irritante quando quer ser...

-Padfoot, controle-se!Estou tentando ler.- Moony ergueu os olhos por um segundo e escondeu um sorriso, voltando a folhear o livro em suas mãos.

-Não tem nada a ver seu idiota.- eu murmurei deixando o pomo fugir de minhas mãos mais uma vez e o recapturando novamente, apenas para não ter de encarar nenhum de meus dois amigos.-Eu só...só estava pensando em como será quando nós ganharmos a próxima partida de quadribol.- mudei rapidamente de assunto, mas ninguém pode negar que eu estava dizendo a verdade, certo?

Não entendi o olhar que Remus me lançou por cima do livro nessa hora.Moony às vezes consegue ser bem estranho.  
Mas Sirius imediatamente parou de rir, sentando-se na cama novamente e de repente pareceu muito empolgado.

-Ah, vai ser genial!Principalmente a festa de comemoração. Ainda mais com aquele nosso pequeno "invento".- ele sorriu com ar maroto.

Eu retribui o sorriso.Sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando.  
Nós dois havíamos inventado algo que se assemelhava a uma gelatinosa pasta púrpura, que se ingerida deixava a pessoa um pouco lesada por alguns momentos e com um tom de pele levemente arroxeado.

-Quais são as chances de vencermos?- Sirius me perguntou empolgado.

-Mil em...Mil.Tudo esta a nosso favor.- eu respondi rindo alegremente e me sentando na cama.

-Perfeito!Eu estava mesmo com vontade de rever Rosmerta.

-Nosso estoque de cervejas amanteigadas já acabou?- Remus perguntou erguendo os olhos do livro.

-Não...Até agora.Accio cervejas.- Sirius apontou a própria varinha para um canto do dormitório e algumas garrafas vieram voando para sua cama.Ele jogou uma para mim e outra para Remus.-À Grifinória!- Pads brindou pondo a varinha atrás da orelha.

-À nossa futura vitória!- eu ergui minha garrafa sorrindo.

-Às duas coisas.- Remus sacudiu os ombros com um meio sorriso, fazendo com que eu e Almofadinhas ríssemos.-E aos seus pensamentos, James.- ele completou com um sorrisinho significativo e eu imediatamente parei de rir.

Me lembrem de matar o Moony mais tarde, sim?

* * *

Ahhh...a noite foi bem agradável.  
Tive um sonho legal onde eu achava sem querer uma vassoura de corrida novinha em folha.Pena que por algum motivo no sonho eu não conseguia montá-la, e isso me deixou meio frustrado.  
Mas definitivamente o café da manhã foi bem melhor.Apesar de eu não gostar nem um pouco de mingau de aveia...Bem, em fim.Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que o dia melhorasse. 

-Progs, a gente bem que podia fazer alguma coisa hoje na aula de Poções. - Sirius, sentado a meu lado na mesa do café da manhã, sugeriu com um sorriso malandro.

-Não, tenho outros planos para essa aula.E não me pergunte o que é.- apressei-me a desviar os meus olhos dos dele.Preferia morrer a ter que contar ao Sirius o que estava passando por minha cabeça.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas mudou de idéia e se calou.

Assim que terminamos o café da manhã, levantei-me rapidamente jogando displicente a mochila sobre os um gesto de cabeça chamei os outros marotos que também se levantaram e me acompanharam.  
Quando estávamos saindo do salão principal eu esbarrei em alguém realmente mais baixo do que eu, mas antes que o "belo" palavrão que eu ia dizer saísse, eu reparei em um par de olhos muito verdes.E que olhos, meu Merlin!  
Sorri automaticamente e virei-me para Moony, tentando parecer descontraído aos olhos dela.

-Me desculpe. - Evans murmurou cordialmente e continuou seu caminho.

Eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, olhando-a por cima do ombro e depois voltei a caminhar normalmente.  
Por que eu não disse alguma coisa?Por que eu não respondi?  
Deveria ter dito algo legal...e não ter ficado mudo como um panaca.Será que ela tinha achado que eu era um panaca?Perae, mas eu não sou um panaca!Sou o capitão do time de quadribol.Será que ela já sabe disso?  
Fiquei meio frustrado, afinal tinha sido pego de surpresa e ela nem tinha me dado tempo para responder.  
Mulheres...  
Tentei prestar atenção na conversa de meus amigos.

-...e eu não posso também, porque...bem, você sabe muito bem o porque.

-Moony, não seja tonto.- Sirius riu passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo.-Qual é o problema de você ser um lobisomem?- Remus parou bruscamente de andar fazendo sinal para que o amigo se cala-se.Sirius o ignorou.-Isso não impede que você saia com Amanda Vance.Afinal, você não vai estar transformado quando se encontrar com ela, lobinho.Não concorda Progs?

-Absolutamente.- apressei-me a dizer.- Como eu sempre digo Moony, você só tem um 'probleminha peludo'.Mas isso não implica em você sair com aquela gatinha lufa-lufa.

Remus escondeu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.

-'Dia!- ele murmurou entrando por um outro corredor.-Vejo vocês depois.

-Boa aula!- Peter gritou por cima do ombro.

-Moony ainda se acha anormal.- Sirius falou um pouco preocupado.-Assim é como se ele concordasse com esses preconceituosos retardados do nosso mundo.

Eu concordei com a cabeça ainda pensando nos olhos verdes...  
Mas fui logo tirado de meus devaneios.

-Que você esta olhando?- eu perguntei a um garoto sonserino do quinto ano que me encarava, parado a meu lado.No minuto seguinte ele estava pendurado pelo tornozelo, de cabeça para baixo e eu guardava minha varinha sorrindo para algumas garotas que davam risinhos ali perto.

* * *

N/A: Olá 

Espero que tenham gostado do inicio da fic.

Agora fico aqui aguardando os comentes, pois só assim postarei o resto da história.hehe

Beijos.

Lyn Kellynha


	2. Relatos 2 Por James Potter

**RELATOS POR JAMES**

"Capitulo 2- Terapia Snap"

Ah!A aula de Poções.  
Já falei que eu odeio livros?Bem, eu odeio livros.  
Mas não foi exatamente por isso que eu não levei o meu naquela aula.  
Eu estava sentado ao fundo da classe de poções, conversando animadamente com Sirius, Remus e Peter quando o professor trovejou lá da frente:

-Os Srs. ai atrás podem fazer o favor de se calarem?Obrigado.E Black, _a mesa não é lugar para se por os pés_.

Sirius fechou a cara, mas tirou os pés de cima da mesa e se sentou ereto a contra gosto.

O professor continuou com um sorriso para os demais alunos:

-Agora turma, abram seus livros na pagina 237.

Eu me levantei sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios e ignorei um olhar indagativo de meu amigo Remus.Passei pela mesa de alguns sonserinos e apontei minha varinha discretamente para um armário à um canto da sala.

Ainda bem que o James aqui é bom com feitiços não-verbais.Ora, eu não sou modesto.A quem estou querendo enganar?Sou **ótimo** com feitiços não verbais.

-Professor Slughorn, eu não pude trazer meu livro.- disse ao chegar em frente a mesa do professor.

-E por que não, Potter?- ele ergueu os olhos.

-O meu, bem, meio que se desintegrou quando caiu dentro do meu caldeirão na sua ultima aula. - eu sempre fui um perfeito mentiroso e acho que a minha cara de piedade naquele momento foi bem convincente.Olhei lá para trás e Sirius gargalhava sacudindo a cabeça.Eu sorri para ele e ergui o polegar discretamente.

Virei-me novamente para o professor escondendo imediatamente minha expressão cômica.

-Bem, bem. Você pode pegar um dos livros ali, naquele armário.

Fazendo uma nova cara bem no 'estilo Prongs', murmurei:

-Já procurei e não tem nenhum livro ali, professor.

Ah, eu sou um maximo, falem a verdade.  
Slughorn realmente pareceu atordoado com aquela informaçao, e com uma expressão ainda confusa no rosto ele murmurou:

-Sumirão?Como...?Ahn...Então divida o livro com algum outro aluno.- seus olhos recaíram nesse momento na mesa em frente a sua.-A Srt. Evans, por exemplo.Ah, tenho certeza de que ela não ira se importar em dividir o livro com você, Potter.- Slughorn lançou um sorriso à ruiva, que ele guardava somente para seus preferidos.

Virei-me a tempo de ver uma expressam indecifrável no rosto de minha colega.Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça sem me encarar.  
Cara, como meus planos podem dar tão certo assim?Será que é sorte?Não...acho que é porque sou um gênio mesmo.  
Com algo extremamente quente se espalhando pelo meu corpo até a ponta de meus dedos, me joguei na cadeira ao lado da Evans e convoquei com a varinha, minhas coisas que vieram flutuando lá do fundo da sala dentro do meu caldeirão.  
Uma amiga de Lílian, sentada ao lado dela, lançou um olhar divertido à ruiva.

-Oi, Evans.- cumprimentei engrossando um pouco a voz.

-Potter.- ela retribuiu com um aceno mínimo de cabeça.

Era só eu ou aquela ruiva emanava um perfume delicioso de flores?  
Desviei meu olhar do rosto dela, porque percebi que estava parecendo um idiota olhando-a daquele jeito.Poxa, alguém podia perceber.E eu definitivamente não queria isso.  
Pelo canto dos olhos a vi prendendo os cabelos e abrindo o livro na pagina que o professor havia pedido.

-Poção da verdade?- eu indaguei surpreso olhando por cima do ombro dela.-Mas isso é muito complicado.

Evans pareceu se sobressaltar, porque não tinha notado que eu estava tão próximo a ela.Bem, suponho que tenha sido por isso.É, deve ter sido isso.  
Nos encaramos de perto por um breve (pena...) momento.E ela afastou, discretamente, sua cadeira da minha.

-Complicado?Você não é _bom_ em tudo, Potter?- ela me olhou seriamente.

Gente, eu juro que é impossível não reparar nos olhos dela.  
Senti imediatamente meus lábios se abrindo em um enorme sorriso.Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e dei de ombros.

-Eu não sou tão bom em poções.Você é melhor.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e começou a separar os ingredientes para a poção.  
Cara, ela sorriu!  
Eu novamente passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e comecei a separar meus ingredientes também, tentando não começar a dançar minha dancinha da vitória ali.Seria um mico fazer isso perto dela.

-Pelo menos você admite não ser "o melhor" em tudo. - ouvi a voz dela a meu lado e ergui a cabeça novamente.

Eu dei de ombros e depois acrescentei, sorrindo:

-Poções não é tão importante quando se é o melhor em todas as outras matérias e ainda por cima _capitão do time de quadribol_.

Eu disse alguma coisa errada?Não, sério, me digam.Eu _disse_ alguma coisa errada?Bem, eu acho que não, certo?Então por que a Evans bufou e virou uma pagina do livro com tanta brutalidade?  
Eu achei que iria impressioná-la dizendo aquilo.  
Além do mais, qual garota não se impressionaria?Ah, é claro.Deixe-me adivinhar.Lily Evans?  
Garotas...  
Eu já disse que elas são os seres mais estranhos que eu já conheci?Afinal, o que elas querem?Minha maior ambição é saber o que se passa pela mente confusa delas.  
Bem, na verdade minha maior ambição é explodir a cabeça do ranhoso, mas em todo caso...

Evans não se dirigiu mais a mim durante aquela aula.Eu tentei chamar a atenção dela, mas ela respondia minhas indagações apenas com acenos de cabeça, sem me encarar.  
Certo.Eu fiquei frustrado _de novo_.

O professor Slughorn, ao final da aula, elogiou tanto a poção da Evans que eu pensei que ele iria acabar dando pulinhos de felicidade ali, na frente da turma toda.Graças a Merlin a sineta tocou antes disso e eu joguei minhas coisas dentro de meu caldeirão, peguei minha mochila e sai correndo sem olhar para trás.  
Os marotos estavam do lado de fora da masmorra me esperando.

-Como foi?- Sirius perguntou recostado a uma parede, com os braços cruzados.

-Como foi _o que_?- resmunguei voltando a caminhar, ajeitando a mochila sobre meu ombro.

Sim, exatamente.Eu estava de péssimo humor.E quando o Prongs aqui fica de mal humor, não é uma boa idéia ficar por perto.Ainda mais se você for o ranhoso.

-Oras, como foi com a Evans.- ele repetiu apertando o passo e caminhando a meu lado.

-Preciso responder?Eu realmente _não_ entendo as mulheres. Mas deixa isso pra lá.Olhe.- eu sorri indicando algo com a cabeça.

Era Snap.

Com os mesmos cabelos ensebados de sempre.  
Ele estava andando a nossa frente enquanto fazia frenéticas anotações em um livro.  
O que melhor para aliviar minha frustração do que descontar minha raiva no ranhoso?  
Sirius se adiantou e ficou logo atrás dele, fazendo uma imitação dele andando.Eu apressei o passo, esbarrei propositalmente no sonserino e entrei na frente dele, arrancando o livro de suas mãos.

-E ai ranhoso?- eu sorri.-Tudo certo?

Snap crispou os lábios e imediatamente meteu a mão dentro das vestes.  
Ele é tão previsível...

-Expelliarmus!- eu bradei empunhando minha própria varinha.-Hm...o que é isso aqui?

Abri o livro que estava em minhas mãos.Snap tentou pegá-lo de volta, mas eu meramente ri, porque o idiota era bem mais baixo que eu.  
Era um exemplar do livro de poções, totalmente rabiscado com instruções adicionais escritas, acho, que por ele mesmo.

-Que coisa mais...- eu comecei a dizer tentando decifrar o que estava escrito ali, mas Snap finalmente conseguiu arrancar o livro de minhas mãos.

-Oho!Mais educação ai ranhoso.- ouvi a voz de Sirius a meu lado.

Snap virou-se para Padfoot com uma expressam de ainda mais ódio no rosto.

-Você se acha "o melhor", não é Potter?- ranhoso me desafiou dando as costas a Sirius.

Eu sorri ajeitando minhas vestes.

-Eu _sou_ o melhor, ranhoso.

É incrível como alfinetar o seboso faz bem para o humor da gente.Vocês deviam tentar.É uma ótima terapia.

-Você só é corajoso quando está rodeado por seus amiguinhos. - ele indicou Wormtail e Moony parados ali perto.-Mas não tem coragem de me enfrentar sozinho.

Ouvi um coro de exclamações a nossa volta.O que significava que já tínhamos platéia:

-Uhhhhhh...

Oras, quem ele pensa que é?Eu fechei a cara e me aproximei perigosamente.

-Posso enfrentar você a hora que quiser, _seboso_.

Ele sorriu crispando os lábios sem parar de me encarar.

Snap finalmente estava conseguindo acabar com o restinho de paciência que eu ainda possuía.

-Estou pagando para ver.

Ah, o Ranhoso estava brincando com fogo.Mal sabia ele que eu não estava em um bom dia.  
Minha mão apertava minha varinha com tanta força que eu já estava sentindo meus dedos dormentes quando ouvi aquela voz conhecida:

-Ah, vocês de novo não.- bem, era a Evans.

Por incrível que pareça eu não desviei minha atenção do rosto de Snap.Minha honra tinha sido ofendida por aquele idiota, e isso com certeza não iria ficar assim.Ainda mais se a Evans tinha ouvido aquilo tudo.  
Ouvi a ruiva resmungar mais alguma coisa, mas eu não prestei atenção.Estava ocupado de mais tendo náuseas por aquele sorrisinho idiota do ranhoso.

-Já disse Snap, a hora que você quiser. - eu repeti com um profundo ódio estampado no rosto.

-Hoje à noite na sala de troféus então, se você tiver coragem, é claro.

-Estarei com isso.- disse decidido e ouvi mais murmúrios assombrados à nossa volta.

-Potter, não seja idiota...- ouvi uma voz feminina a meu lado.

Virei-me encarando a Evans.Ela estava com uma expressam estranha no rosto e eu me distrai por um momento reparando em como os cabelos dela emolduravam seu rosto.Mas me virei imediatamente para Snap quando ele resmungou:

-Não se meta no que não entende, sua **sangue-ruim**.

Ah...minha paciência definitivamente acabou naquela hora.Avancei para Snap e no minuto seguinte ele estava pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo.Ele revirou os olhos em meio às risadas dos outros alunos.

-Preste bem atenção ranhoso, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez.Peça desculpas á Evans.

-Potter, eu não preciso que voc...

-Estou esperando.- eu ignorei a ruiva a meu lado.

-Se eu não fizer...?- Snap cruzou os braços, ainda de cabeça para baixo.

Eu lancei lhe um olhar assassino e com um aceno de varinha ele estava dando giros de 360°, ainda de cabeça para baixo.As risadas a nossa volta me contagiaram e eu desfiz a minha cara amarrada e dei uma gargalhada.

-Potter, pare com isso!- Evans pediu escandalizada, colocando a mão no meu braço.

Eu parei.Parei Snap ainda no ar, deixando o tonto de cabeça para baixo, e sorrindo olhei para a mão dela sobre meu braço.A encarei e ela tirou a mão rapidamente como se tivesse se queimado.

-Eu não preciso das desculpas dele.- ela pareceu um pouco desconcertada ao me encarar, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais.-Vocês dois são poção do mesmo caldeirão.

-Não, não somos.- eu contrapus.-Não tenho a boca tão suja como a do ranhoso.- eu indiquei Snap com a cabeça.

-Mas tem a cabeça tão _vazia_ quanto a dele. - ela cruzou os braços, irritada.-Potter, ponha-o no chão.

Eu normalmente atenderia um pedido da Evans, mas hoje, como vocês bem sabem, eu não estava tendo exatamente um bom dia.

-Não.- dei de ombros.-Você é uma gracinha Evans, mas esse seu pedido eu não posso atender. - eu sorri passando a mão pelos cabelos, displicente.-Peça outra coisa, sim?

A ruiva bufou irritada:

-Certo Potter.Se você quer continuar a ser um idiota, não sou eu quem vou perder meu tempo.- e dizendo isso deu as costas e saiu, abrindo caminho por entre os outros alunos.

Eu fiquei mais frustrado ainda, mas já estava conformado com o péssimo dia que estava tendo.  
Com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos eu me virei para o Snap e, com um novo aceno de varinha, fiz com que ele colidisse bruscamente com uma parede para logo depois cair embolado no chão.

-A gente se vê, _ranhoso_.- eu disse por cima do ombro e retomei meu caminho junto com os outros marotos

* * *

N/A:

Olá.Tudo bem com vocês?

Bem, a demora para postar é em razão das provas que estou tendo na faculdade. /

Mas espero que o capitulo tenha ficado bom!!!

Eu particularmente fiquei incrivelmente feliz com os comentarios!XD

**Hera3304**- Que bom que gostou.Espero que esse capitulo também tenha agradado.

**Thaty**- Com certeza continuo sim.(rs)Obrigada pela review. XD

**Paola-** Eu também já vi muitas fics contadas pela Lily.E até pelo James.Mas eu queria nessa mostrar como **eu** acho que os marotos e os demais personagens seriam, sabe?Porque nas fics em geral, em sua maiora(apesar de eu achar legal) acho que os marotos tem reações muito...não adolescentes.Porque queira ou não eles são **garotos**.Obrigada pela review.XD

**Yuufu**- Nossa.Adorei seu comentario.Que bom que aprovou o primeiro capitulo.Espero que a fic continue agradando.(E quem não tem uma queda por eles??XD)

**Amanda-** Hmm...que mistério.Quem será você? (rs) E sim, sua reviw ajudou a fazer com que eu postasse mais rapido.XD

Eu reparei no seu nome! Já decidiu?Vai dar uma chance mesmo para o Moony??XDD

Obrigada mesmo pela review.Beijo. ;D

**Luhli**- Que ótimo que gostou!E que bom que deixou review!(rs) Espero que continue gostando...e deixando suas opiniões. ;)

**Ana Favaro**- Atualizada.Espero que tenha gostado. ;D

**Mahzinha**- oiiiii garoténha!Fã n° 1???ahhhh Obrigada.Beijos.

**Babi Evans**- Ahhh!Você por aqui? Que honra!Que honra! .

Definitivamente o Remus tem que fazer justo a seu nome! ;D

Obrigada a todos.Espero que gostem do resto da fic.

Greice/Kellynha/Lyncess

a Lyn


	3. Relatos 3 Por James Potter

**RELATOS POR JAMES**

"Cap 3- Pobre James!"

Sabem, eu realmente não fui duelar com o ranhoso aquela noite.Mas foi por um motivo de força maior, podem ter certeza.  
Eu, bem, sofri um "pequeno acidente" na aula de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas e Remus acabou me nocauteando.Mas foi sorte dele, nada mais.Eu estava olhando para o lado, distraído, quando ele me atacou.

-Prongs, não minta.Eu jamais te atacaria se você estivesse distraído.- Moony se indignou ao lado de minha cama na Ala hospitalar.

-Ta bem.A verdade foi que...entrou um cisco no meu olho.

-JAMES!- ele bradou incrédulo.

Ta bem, ta bem.Moony não é tão inofensivo assim quanto aparenta.Ele realmente...hm...ele...levou a melhor dessa vez.

-O casalzinho terminou de discutir ou eu vou ter que azarar os dois?- Sirius perguntou impaciente sentado em uma cadeira.-Prongs, você precisa aprender a perder, cara.

-Eu não perdi.- falei indignado encarando-o de braços cruzados.Padfoot revirou os olhos.

- James!Você tem quase 17 Remus quem falou essa frase, gesticulando com as mãos.

Não pude dizer nada porque a enfermeira expulsou meus (falsos) amigos dali nessa hora.

-Melhoras...- Peter murmurou antes de sair.

-A gente se vê...- Sirius falou por cima do ombro e eu respondi com um aceno de cabeça.

Bufei cruzando os braços e olhei para o teto.  
Tédio!Tédio!Tédio!  
Sabe o que aquela Ala Hospitalar sempre significou para mim?Isso mesmo: Tédio!  
Ah, mas eu mal sabia que meu dia estava para melhorar cem por cento a partir daquele momento, quando a porta da ala hospitalar se abriu mais uma vez.  
Na hora minha boca ficou entreaberta, mas no minuto seguinte eu sorri pelo canto dos lábios.

-Evans?

Ela veio caminhando com a ajuda de uma outra garota do nosso ano e sentou-se na cama a meu lado.Só então reparei que a perna esquerda dela estava num angulo meio estranho.

-Evans?! - eu mudei meu tom de voz, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos.

-Hey!- ela murmurou ainda muito ocupada em avaliar o estrago em sua perna.

-Lily, me desculpa!Eu não queria...eu realmente nã-ão...- a loirinha ao lado dela gaguejou.

-Já disse que está tudo bem, Mary.Pode voltar para a aula.- Evans murmurou se deitando e fazendo uma careta de dor.-Vou ficar bem.

-'Ta bem.Vejo você depois então.- a loirinha falou meio relutante e saiu da enfermaria.

A enfermeira apareceu tão rápido que eu pensei que a ruiva tinha a convocado com a varinha.  
Fiquei observando ela curar a perna da garota.  
Quando terminou, a enfermeira se virou para mim com uma poção esverdeada nas mãos.

-Não!Eu não vou tomar mais nada.- me apressei a dizer, alarmado.Não agüentava mais tomar aquelas poções.Se eu tomasse mais alguma coisa verde ia acabar ficando dessa cor.

-Não é para você, Potter.- ela resmungou mal humorada entregando o copo para a Evans.

A ruiva bebeu todo o conteúdo daquele copo e o entregou á enfermeira que se retirou murmurando irritada:

-Tentáculos venenosos.O que será depois?Um basilisco?

-Tentáculos venenosos?- eu franzi o cenho.

-Acidente na aula de Herbologia.- Evans falou se ajeitando melhor na cama.-Nada que possa me preocupar, claro.-ela virou-se para mim.-E você?Melhor?

-Oh.- eu tipo que acordei nessa hora, porque estava um "pouquinho" desconcentrado, refletindo sobre como os cabelos dela parecem ser macios.-Oh.Sim.Melhor.

Ela sorriu.Isso realmente era algo bom, já que era a segunda vez que a Evans sorria na minha presença aquele dia.Afinal, até os dias ruins podem ter algo proveitoso.  
Quem sabe se eu a convidasse para sair naquele momento ela talvez...  
Foi eu abrir minha boca para convida-la para ir a Hosgmead comigo, que um bando de diabretes enlouquecidos invadiu a Ala Hospitalar fazendo o maior escarcéu.

Bem, na verdade eu pensei que fossem diabretes.O que mais poderia fazer tanto barulho?  
Mas na verdade era um grupinho de garotas.  
Eu imediatamente fechei minha boca e fingi estar muito ocupado enchendo um copo com água.Nunca uma jarra de água pareceu tão interessante para mim como naquele momento.E eu nunca bebi tanta água também.

-Lily, você esta bem?

-Fiquei tão preocupada, amiga...

-Mas não vai ficar nenhum dano permanente, certo?

-Você vai receber alta ainda hoje?

Cara, como elas falam.Eu queria desaparecer para que elas não me notassem ali.Na verdade elas não me notaram.Parecia que eu não existia.Elas só sabiam falar, falar e falar.Falavam tanto que eu senti minha cabeça latejando.  
Tentei me deitar na cama sem fazer barulho, quem sabe se eu conseguisse fingir que estava dormindo...

-James?

Fui pego em flagrante bem quando estava me ajeitando sob os lençóis.Estava de costas para a cama da Evans, mas consegui reconhecer aquela voz fininha e um pouco fanha.  
Virei-me ainda enrolado no lençol e murmurei um "Hey" com a minha melhor cara de inocente.

Não que eu fosse o tipo de garoto tímido, mas aquelas risadinhas me constrangeram.Talvez por eu ser o único garoto ali.Talvez por eu estar sem meus amigos.  
Engraçado, mas eu sempre me sentia mais confiante na presença de Remus, Sirius e Peter...

-Olá, James.- uma garota do meu ano sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas.

-Ah, oi.- eu respondi ainda deitado.

-Esta melhor, James?- uma outra de cabelos cheios perguntou dando um grande sorriso.Acho que todas elas também estavam no sexto ano, na grifinória.Menos uma alta que trajava o uniforme da Lufa-lufa, se não me engano.

-Oh, hm...Sim.- murmurei encolhendo os ombros.

-E não esta precisando de nada?- uma morena perguntou com uma cara estranha se aproximando da minha cama.-Um suco?Um sapo de chocolate?

-Oh, er...acho que não.- eu dei um sorriso vacilante enquanto me sentava.

Mais risadinhas.Eu mereço...  
Em um piscar de olhos elas todas estavam em volta da minha cama e eu fiquei encurralado.Me senti meio desengonçado ali no meio delas, mas o que eu podia fazer?  
Observei pelo canto dos olhos a Evans bufar e cruzar os braços olhando para o teto.

-James, é verdade que você vai duelar com Severo Snape da sonserina?- uma delas perguntou parecendo empolgada.

Dei uma boa olhada na garota.E não é que ela era bem jeitosinha?  
Sorri pelo canto dos lábios.

-Claro que sim.Quero dizer, se ele não amarelar, claro.Mas Jelsy...Kelsy...

-Jenny!- ela corrigiu com um largo sorriso.

Vocês não esperavam que eu realmente me lembrasse do nome dela, certo?

-Isso.Jenny.Hoje infelizmente eu não vou poder acabar com a raça do seboso, porque, como você esta vendo, estou meio impossibilitado.- eu indiquei meu braço direito que estava em uma tipóia.-Mas acho que amanhã mesmo vou poder cuidar daquele imbecil.

A garota da Lufa-lufa suspirou.

-E você não tem medo?- Jenny perguntou assombrada.

Quando eu começo definitivamente eu não consigo mais parar.É involuntário.Juro.

-Medo, eu?- dei um enorme sorriso e passei minha mão livre pelos cabelos.Ficou um movimento meio desajeitado, já que eu sou destro, mas eu não podia perder aquela chance.-Não conheço essa palavra.

Ouvi um bufo indignado e me virei.Evans me encarava com o rosto incrédulo e inexplicavelmente vermelho.Mas antes que eu pudesse refletir sobre isso uma outra garota tocou meu ombro e perguntou:

-Esta doendo muito?- ela indicou meu braço na tipóia.

-Oh, sim, muito.- eu caprichei na minha cara de 'abandonado, injustiçado, jogado na chuva e totalmente carente'.

Pareceu funcionar porque a tal Jenny murmurou um: "coitadinho!".Mas em compensação ouvi outro resmungo vindo da cama a meu lado.  
A enfermeira apareceu novamente e aos berros expulsou todas elas da enfermaria.  
Jenny antes de sair se virou para mim e me deu um estalado beijo na bochecha, com uma mão pousada no meu ombro.

-A gente se vê.- ela sorriu e as outras garotas a puxaram para fora da enfermaria, cochichando entre si e dando frenéticas risadinhas.

Foi legal.Eu nunca tinha reparado em como a Jenny tinha um corpo bonito.E os lábios dela realmente eram bem macios também.  
Definitivamente vou começar a reparar mais nas minhas colegas de turma.

-Você adorou isso, não é Potter?

Oh-oh.Evans estava com os braços cruzados e um ar que dizia: 'Faça mais alguma besteira e você é um homem morto!'  
Eu pensei bem antes de responder, para dizer algo que me declarasse "inocente de todas as acusações"(seja lá quais fossem...).

-Elas vieram te visitar?

-Até o momento em que você começou a se exibir para elas.- Evans murmurou irritada.-Mas depois acho que elas mudaram de idéia porque estavam muito ocupadas babando pelo seu discurso de "eu sou um maximo".- a ruiva fez sinal de aspas com as mãos.-Você é...um idiota!- ela exitou um pouco e depois me olhou como se eu fosse um verme.

-Ei.Eu não tenho culpa de nada.- protestei indignado.Qual é a daquela garota?As vezes acho que ela é maluca.

-Oho!Claro.Tão injustiçado você, não é?_Coitadinho_.- ela imitou a fala de Jenny.

-Eu não entendo você Evans.Eu não fiz nada.Não tenho culpa se suas amigas me acham um cara legal.

Ela pareceu ainda mais irritada com a minha exclamação.  
Droga.Vai entender, viu...

-Um cara legal?Você não passa de um exibicionista.Ah, Potter.Esquece.Você só sabe me tirar do sério...- ela murmurou desconcertada, mas ainda irritada e se virou de costas para mim.

Eu abri e fechei minha boca três vezes.Isso.Três vezes, eu contei.Mas não consegui falar nada.Então bufei, cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando pela janela.

N/A: Olá pessoas

Desculpem a demora.Tive alguns problemas tecnicos.

Espero por comentarios para poder postar o próximo capitulo.

até mais.

Greice Lyncess


End file.
